


Akatsuki's 2020 -Naruto Fanfiction- {Renamed}

by Iconic_DrarryLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2020, 2020 events, Akatsuki In 2020, Akatsuki protesting like bad bitches, Because why the hell not?, Deidara Is A Fem-Boy (Sort of), Deidara can THROW HANDS, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Gen, Half of the Akatsuki having Gen Z energy, Itachi is a good cook, M/M, Obito/Tobi has Petraphobia (Fear of Rocks), Shopping sprees, Tobi is a good boi, Weebs, gen z humor, shit don't make sense sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_DrarryLover/pseuds/Iconic_DrarryLover
Summary: The Akatsuki were in the middle of capturing Naruto- The Nine Tails Jinchuriki- when the strange event took place. One moment they were in the Land of Fire, and the next they were standing in New York City. Without a clue of what happened or where they were, they find themselves in a sticky situation. Unfortunately for them, they’ve landed at the beginning of our beloved Year 2020. Having no idea what troubles await them, will our Akatsuki survive the year 2020? Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out!
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan, Deidara & Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara & Itachi, Deidara & Kakuzu, Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara & Tobi, Deidara & Zetsu, Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan & Deidara, Hidan & Itachi, Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan & Sasori, Hidan & Tobi, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Itachi & Deidara, Itachi & Hidan, Itachi & Kakuzu, Itachi & Kisame, Itachi & Sasori, Itachi & Tobi, Itachi & Zetsu, Itachi/Itachi, etc
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note before the story starts: THIS IS NOT A OC INSERT STORY! I personally hate OC inserts, so no, there will not be any of that. This story also contains Yaoi/BL (Boy Love) I will not condone in any Homophobia. Also for any clarification, yes this story will have almost all the events that happened in 2020. I saw that Naruto takes place in the early 1600s so that’s what the story’s following by. (Side note: This takes place in Naruto Shippuden before the attack on the Sand) For story purposes Hidan is already in the Akatsuki
> 
> Warning: If you are sensitive to Racism, Homophobia, Karens, Slurs, and etc feel free to exit this story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Naruto’s POV

It was a rather fierce battle Naruto was up against. And he was losing, not that anyone could blame him. 

It was a normal day, Naruto got up, ate breakfast and made his daily rounds. He was just called in for a solo mission, Granny Tsunade wanted him to deliver a very important scroll to the Sand’s Kazekage. 

So he set off. He was just a day away from the Sand Village when they ambushed him. There were eight of them in total (Not Including Konan and Pain). He’d only recognized two of them.

He carefully stuck the scroll in his pouch and glared heated at the eight figures, staring more intensely at two of them in particular.

“Itachi Uchiha...Kisame….” He said quietly under his breath, he remembered the both of them from two years back, when he was with the Pervy Sage. 

The other six he didn’t recognize. He quickly studied them, there was a tall man who had a mask over his face like Kakashi-Senesi, Next to him was another tall man, with gray hair, a stupidly smug look of his face, and his cloak wide open. 

There was a female there too, she had blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and he wasn’t sure but she might've had mouths on her hands. Or was it a boy..?

Staring at the blonde, Naruto was conflicted between the person’s gender.

‘They look like a girl, but then again they’re flat chested’ he stayed on that thought for a while, then looked up to the other blue eyed person. ‘They look in their teens so maybe…..’ 

Naruto stood there still looking at the blonde, not realizing the annoyed looks on the Akatsuki, nor realized 15 minutes had passed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara’s POV 

‘What is this kid, Stuipd?’ Deidara thought, heatly. ‘And why has he been staring at me for the past 15 minutes? It’s starting to get creepy, un!’

Deidara was not the only one questioning Naruto, it wasn’t until Naruto spoke up that they got their answer.

“Hey you! The Blonde!” Deidara was getting impatient and yelled “What?!” 

“Are you supposed to be a boy?” Now that ticked Deidara off, he decided that was the last straw. He threw a piece of clay at him as he heard his comrades laughing at his expense, he yelled “I AM A MAN, UN!” before blowing the clay up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how we got here. Both sides were almost completely worn out, but Deidara’s will to destroy Naruto (And his comrades at that) kept Naruto on the losing side of the battle. Just as Deidara was about to throw the final blow, a white flash appeared. 

Or rather from Naruto’s point of view it looked like a portal, he could not see where. The Akatsuki, stared in awe at the blinding white light, most of them not being able to make out what it was.

Deidara being the closest to it got sucked in first. Then it was Sasori. Then Itachi. Then Hidan. On and on until all eight of them were gone. 

Lucky for Naruto he was not on the receiving end of the portal, so he remained. The portal lingered there for a minute before leaving. Just after it left Naruto passed out from blood loss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, The Akatsuki who had popped out of thin air, confused as ever. 

“Will you fucking get the fuck off me!?” Hidan yelled at his partner Kazuku. “You’re crushing my damn ribs!”

Kazuku got up from sitting on Hidan. “You’ll be fine,” he said, not really caring about his er, Immortal partner. “What the hell happened to you?” Hidan said.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Look at yourself bastard.” Hidan trailed off looking around for the rest of the Akatsuki.

Kakuku who decided to take Hidan’s advice, and not having a mirror on him told Hidan to give him his. 

When he saw his reflection he almost freaked out. Almost. 

He saw that his skin was a little darker, he didn’t look as sickly as before and his eye white, were actually white and not dark red. He took off his mask and the strings from his mouth were gone, replaced with skin (regular face).

“The hell….” He heard Hidan say. “What?” He asked, clearly annoyed. 

He turned to where Hidan was facing, where he saw two more members of the Akatsuki, Deidara, and Sasori to be exact. 

“G-guys something’s wrong, un!” Deidara mangned to huff out. “Well? Spit it out!” Kakuku said. 

(Author Notes: Sasori, for story purposes is in his 20s) 

“Well, uh, Sasori-Danna has flesh.” Kakuku raised his eyebrow at that “And my mouths are gone!” Deidara said in distress.

Deidara was interrupted from his panic, by another two members. Itachi and Kisame, Itachi looked fine, it was Kisame who they were gapping at. (Basically he looked human.) 

Before they had been able to take it in, what seemed to be the last member and Tobi had arrived. 

Tobi, still had his mask on, and acting no different than before. It was Zetsu, or rather Zetsus who completely changed. 

Black and White Zetsu seemed to have split, and both looked like regular human beings.

All of them were in mid panic, freaking out among themselves except Tobi who was looking around in a attempt to find civilization.

“Deidara-Senpaiiii” He said pulling on Deidara’s sleeve. “Tobi found something!” 

All of them looked up to Tobi, “Where?” Deidara glared at him. “Follow Tobi! Tobi will take you there!” 

Though they were reluctant they ended up following him anyways. 

Tobi had brought the eight (Or is it nine) of them to a big crowd of people. 

“What the Hell’s this?” Hidan said. 

“Look up there.” Sasori rolled his eyes at his profanity and pointed. All nine of them looked up to when Sasori was pointing. 

Suddenly the people in the crowd started chanting, as they looked up to see what looked like a Disco Ball.

“5!”

“What the Hell’s going on” Deidara Panicked.

“4!”

“Why are they counting….?” Itachi said under his breath with genuine confusion.

“3!”

“AM I GONNA FUCKING DIE HERE, WITH THESE HEATHENS?!” Hidan cussed.

“2!”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Sasori said bracing for the worst.

“1!” Unbeknownst to the Akatsuki, this was just the annuel Time Square’s Ball Drop, but y’know.

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!!”

The Akatsuki stood there for a minute. “What….? What happened?”

“Oo Oo Tobi saw! Tobi Saw!” Most of them faced him “What Happened Tobi?” Sasori asked. “Tobi saw it all! After the numbers hit one, The ball at the top dropped and the 2020 sign lit up!”

“There was a ball up there?”

“Yup!”

“Can someone tell me where in Jashin’s Name are we?!?” Hidan yelled frustrated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I ought to leave it here for the day. I wrote the first half of this at like 4am so please excuse any mistakes. I had decided to take a break from my other fanfic, because I fell out of the fandom. Until I get back into it, I’ll only be writing drafts and such. I will still be updating though.


	2. Chapter 1

Author’s Note (Can Skip): I’m so glad to see people actually enjoy my story, I mean I just started it yesterday and I already got views! So thank you for that. 

Important Notice: Anyways I won’t make this too long like last time but, this was just some idea I came up with, so I only have some idea where I’m going with this, having said that, something might not make sense in this chapter so sorry for that.

Ages:  
Deidara: 19  
Sasori: 21  
Hidan: 18  
Itachi: 21  
Kisame: 32  
Kakuzu: 49 (Age reduced due to the fact he only has one heart, and otherwise he’d be dead)  
Zetsus: 36  
Tobi: 31

Without further ado, I'll let you read the story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Prologue Recap: 

The Akatsuki stood there for a minute. “What….? What happened?”

“Oo Oo Tobi saw! Tobi Saw!” Most of them faced him “What Happened Tobi?” Sasori asked. “Tobi saw it all! After the numbers hit one, The ball at the top dropped and the 2020 sign lit up!”

“There was a ball up there?”

“Yup!” 

“Can someone tell me where in Jashin’s Name are we?!?” Hidan yelled frustrated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan was flapping his arms while yelling, his arms hit a man- well more like slapped the man in the back of his head.

“Ow, what the hell man?!” The man spat at Hidan. Hidan just glared at him, he looked ready to kill the man. Before that happened Itachi decided to step in.

“Sorry about my Friend,” Itachi glared at Hidan, as Deidara punched the gray-haired teenager in the ribs. “He’s been having a bad day.” 

The man just nodded as he heard “Oof! Dammit Deidara!” in the distance.

“Anyways can you tell us what happened?”

The man blinked at Itachi. Then he started laughing. Most of the group was startled by the man’s sudden outburst. “You’re joking right?” He managed to get out. “Everyone knows what the ball drop is!” After seeing the stern look on Itachi’s face he realized he wasn’t kidding.

“Must not be from around, eh? The Ball Drop is an event that occurs every year. Basically it’s just celebrating another year.”

Itachi nodded at this new information. ‘What was this place? And why are we here?’ Itachi thought. Before he had the chance to ask anything else, Kakuzu walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. Itachi Nodded.

“Excuse, me sir?”

“Yea’?”

“By any chance, would you know how to get a large sum of money.?”

The man in front of the Akatsuki, Pondered that question for a second. It wasn’t too long before he nodded. 

“Yeah, matter of fact I do. The police station down the street is giving a huge bounty on some super dangerous criminal. About 100k to be exact. Apparently the guy killed a family, then bombed half of the neighborhood.” Deidara perked up at the bombing part, but didn’t say anything.

“If I were you I wouldn’t get involved, unless you wanna end up dead.” The Akatsuki gave each other looks. “I wouldn’t worry about it, we’ll be able to take care of ourselves.” Sasori said.

The guy just shrugged his shoulders “Suit yourself, the last place he was seen was over there.” He pointed behind them.

“Thank sir, we’ll be on our way, now.” And with that, the nine members of the Akatsuki left to find the criminal.

“Itachi…” One of the Zetsu (Probably Black Zetsu) said slowly “Were you able to figure anything out about what happened?”

“Yes. I think we might be in some alternate universe. Though I have doubts, we could also be in the future. Having said that, I’m pretty sure our justus doesn't work here” Deidara Groaned at that.

“That would explain the fact that the recent body changes on our members.” The Zetsu spoke again.

“Other thing, Hidan,” Itachi started.

“What?” Hidan asked, clutching his ribcage.

“Don’t do anything suicidal anymore.”

That angered Hidan. “And why the hell not?!”

“Because I have reason to believe you’re no longer immoral in this universe.

Hidan almost pouted ‘How the hell am I supposed to send sacrifices to Lord Jashin if I can’t even kill them the way I want?’

“We should also refrain from killing people, we don’t want to draw any unessarcassy attention, especially if the same laws apply here, that were applied where we were from.” Itachi stated. Before anyone could protest what he just said, Sasori stepped in.

“I agree, it would be unless, draw attention like Itachi said.”

“Well we do have a criminal to catch, don't we, un?” Everyone looked at Deidara. “Without our jutsu some of us aren't good at physical combat, un. Who should go and who should sit out?”

It made sense, Deidara was not the close combat type and things may go bad if their criminal was. Itachi thought about that. “Well, I think that Kakuzu, Kisame, and I should be the only ones who go.” 

“Why can’t I go!?” Hidan yelled, drawing the attention of passersby. “Shut up.” Kakuzu hissed at him. Hidan rolled his, but nevertheless he shut up.

“If Sasori wants he can come too, but he should take a rest and get used to his new body.” Sasori nodded, he didn’t want to die on the first day. “I think I’ll sit out on this one.” 

Itachi just nodded and told the other two that they should get going. Within a few minutes they left and were out of view from the other, who decided to stand somewhere around the police station.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’d been less than two hours, before the three of them came back, with the criminal slacked over Kakuzu's shoulder. 

The three of them didn’t look wounded, nothing more than scars. But the criminal looked badly beaten. ‘Shhee, wouldn’t wanna be that guy’ Hidan thought.

“Alright let’s go.” Kisame said. The Akatsuki walked into the police station where they immediately got looks. “No way, isn’t that the guy we’ve been looking for?”

“Yeah dude that is. How the hell did a bunch of lowlifes get they’re hands on him?” Two guys were having a hushed conversation, between themselves. Deidara glared at both of them, when one called them “lowlifes”. 

One of the chief officers walked up to the group. “What brings you here?” 

Kakuzu shrugged the shoulder the guy was on. “Bounty. Now.” Sasori almost facepalmed. Then walked up in front of Kakuzu. “Sorry about that,” He and Kakuzu glared at each other. “We’d like to get the bounty on this guy.” He said in an unfamiliar kind voice. 

“V-very well. Ahem, follow me.” The Officer led them to one of the back rooms. Once they were in a room the officer started questioning them.

“Where did you find him?”

“Dunno, we’re new around here.” Kisame answered. The officer kept asking stupid questions. 

Eventually, they did get the bounty money, the only problem was they didn’t know which bills were which, and how much they were worth. So before leaving the station Kakuzu asked “Which bills are which?”

The officer gave him a confused look. “Remember we’re not from here?” Kisame repeated. “Right…” In less than 20 minutes the lot of them left, fully informed about “American Money” as the officer put it.

“Sooo, what now, un?” Deidara asked. “Now we find a hotel to spend the week in, until we get a house or something.” Sasori said.

“Alright, un.” They wandered around the area, and now too long after looking Tobi, found a hotel called “Days Inn”.

They went in, it was a pretty big lobby for what looked like a small inn.

They walked to the front desk. “Hello how may I help you, on this fine evening?” The group decided that Kakuzu would be the one to handle the hotel arrangements. “Room for eleven please.” Kakuzu spat out the last word without being used to saying it.

“Yes sir, coming right up! How long are you staying for?” While Kakuzu was doing that the rest of the Akatsuki decided to sit down standing up since they got there. “Ugh my feet are KILLING me!” Deidara complained to no one in particular. 

“Can’t say he’s wrong….” Sasori mumbled under his breath. Since he was always a puppet, he never really needed to sleep or eat. But most importantly asides from his weak spot he’d never been able to feel pain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright I got 4 rooms reserved for you sweetheart. On the second floor on the left side you have rooms, 2C, 2D, 2F, and 2I. Here are your keys.” Kakuzu took the key she handed out.

“Alright now sugar plum you take care now.” She said as Kakuzu walked away.

Kakuzu was barely able to suppress a shudder, the way she was talking was sickening to him.

“Alright get up. We’re going to our rooms.” He said to the Akatsuki. On their way to the room they walked in an elevator. 

“Woah! The hell’s this?” Hidan said he was fascinated by the elevator. “How should we know, un? This place is weird…” Deidara was openly pouting, he was tired and didn’t have the energy to care at the moment. “I second that...what do these buttons do?” Kisame asked.

“Just push the two.” Kakuzu rolled his eyes, Kisame just shrugged and pushed the second button.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually they found their rooms, the room only had two beds per each. Sasori and Deidara had room 2D, Both Zetsus and Tobi had room 2F, Both Zetsu would be sleeping in the same bed because they were basically the same person. Itachi and Kisame had room 2I, and lastly Hidan and Kakuzu had room 2C.

“Ugh Finally I can sleep, un!” Deidara said sleepy.

Within a few minutes all the Akatsuki were asleep after a long day. Little did they know the troubles tomorrows would bring….but for now things seemed peaceful.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Preview: 

Deidara was the last of them to wake up. After realizing he didn’t have any other clothes he groaned, got out of bed and went to shower. After he got out he realized there was a note on the dresser in the middle of their beds.

‘Probably Sasori-Danna…’ He thought. The note read:

“When you come down, go to the lobby and you’ll see a door that’ll say ‘Breakfast Room’ We’ll be there.  
Also there’s a change of clothes in the closet-”

Deidara turned the closet and walked up to it. Sure enough there was a bag in there. “That’s weird, Sasori-Danna isn’t usually this nice. Probably got something to do with this place.” He spat out the last word. 

He opened the bag, to reveal a pink turtle-neck, and a black pair of WOMEN'S jeans. “Ack- The Hell?!”

He turned back to the note. 

“Hidan decided you looked like a real female in them.”

“DAMN THAT ASSHOLE!” He yelled blushing, still blushing he looked at the clothes laying on his bed. 

‘Fuck I don’t really have a choice, do I?’ He sighed

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Originally I wasn’t planning on making the preview that long, oh well. I hope you like this chapter! I might take a break tonight and start writing a new chapter tomorrow, or I’ll just start writing again in a few hours, it depends on how I feel later. I think you guys are really gonna like the next chapter, so I’ll try to get it out later tomorrow or the next day. Sayōnara!


	3. Chapter 2

Author’s Note: There are a few things that may be off in this chapter, money wise.

Warning: Cussing, fangirling, shipping?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Chapter One Recap:

Eventually they found their rooms, the room only had two beds per each. Sasori and Deidara had room 2D, Both Zetsus and Tobi had room 2F, Both Zetsu would be sleeping in the same bed because they were basically the same person. Itachi and Kisame had room 2I, and lastly Hidan and Kakuzu had room 2C.

“Ugh Finally I can sleep, un!” Deidara said sleepy.

Within a few minutes all the Akatsuki were asleep after a long day. Little did they know the troubles tomorrows would bring….but for now things seemed peaceful.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara was the last of them to wake up. After realizing he didn’t have any other clothes he groaned, got out of bed and went to shower. After he got out he realized there was a note on the dresser in the middle of their beds.

‘Probably Sasori-Danna…’ He thought. The note read:

“When you come down, go to the lobby and you’ll see a door that’ll say ‘Breakfast Room’ We’ll be there.  
Also there’s a change of clothes in the closet-”

Deidara turned the closet and walked up to it. Sure enough there was a bag in there. “That’s weird, Sasori-Danna isn’t usually this nice. Probably got something to do with this place.” He spat out the last word. 

He opened the bag, to reveal a pink turtle-neck, and a black pair of WOMEN'S jeans. “Ack- The Hell?!”

He turned back to the note. 

“-Hidan decided you looked like a real female in them.”

“DAMN THAT ASSHOLE!” He yelled blushing, still blushing he looked at the clothes laying on his bed. 

‘Fuck I don’t really have a choice, do I?’ He sighed. After a while of hesitation he picked up the clothes and changed.

After he was finished though he was dreading it, he decided to look in the mirror.

‘Oh wow’ He was shocked at his reflection ‘I don’t look half bad, un.’

Deidara never really had a problem with wearing female clothing, he just hated being teased about it, which he knew was gonna happen when he went downstairs. He also thought that he didn’t look really good in them.

As he looked in the mirror he thought something was wrong. He decided to let half his hair down, keeping the other half in a lazy ponytail.

Walking up to the mirror once more and looking at himself, he facepalmed. “Dammit now I really look like a girl, un. Mind as well put makeup and wear heels….” He mumbled out that last part as he walked out of his and Sasori’s hotel room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara cautiously walked into the hotel’s “Breakfast Room” suddenly he felt self-conscious. There weren't too many people there, they ignored him for the most part. Slowly careful to not draw attention, to himself he walked to the table the Akatsuki were at. 

As soon as he approached them, Hidan immediately burst into laughter.

“You.” Deidara spat, glaring heatedly at the gray-haired teenagers. “You’re such a bitch, for this!” That only fueled Hidan laughter, other members couldn’t resist a chuckle of their own.

Tobi leaped from where he was sitting, and in a flash he was hugging Deidara like an over-grown teddy bear. “Tobi thinks Deidara-Senpai looks adorable!” That’s when most of the table started laughing, not being able to hold it in. Even Kakuku seemed to have a smile on his face, amused by Deidara’s unfortunate incident. 

“Wha--?” Deidara realized that the people were staring at them. Something in him flared up causing a hot pink blush to spread across his face. “Hidan I swear you’ll pay for this!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit of complaining and convincing towards Kakuzu, the group decided it was time to go for a little shopping spree for some clothes, after all they can’t wear the same clothes for a week. 

Everyone went back upstairs to grab their Akatsuki cloaks, Sasori figured they’d stand out a bit, but it was cold outside and it would be a pain if one of them got sick.

It wasn’t long after, when everyone was back downstairs, and they left the hotel’s entrance.

“So….The hell we do now?” Hidan asked. “We don’t know our way around this fucking place.”

“Y’know for once he’s right.” The former sword holder said. “Hey what, the fuck are you trying to say asshole?!” Everyone ignored the gray haired teenagers to focus on the problem at hand.

“We could check over there.” Sasori was pointing towards a four story that was attracting large groups of people.

“I mean, we can try it, un.”

The former ninjas walking into the building, that seems to be a mall. After seeing a few shops that sold clothes, they decided to split up into two groups. The first group consisted of Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara, while the second group was Kakuzu, Both Zetsus, Kisame, and Tobi, not trusting three of those people to be alone. 

Before going their separate ways Kakuzu said “Buy cheap, we’re not made of money.” Then handed them 200 dollars each, even then he thought that was too much money. 

“Is it just me or are the four of them acting weird- weirder since we’ve come here?” Black Zetsu asked Kakuzu. “I couldn’t care less if they’re different, it’s not really any of my concern.” Kakuzu replied. As they walked into a store, he started thinking about what Black Zetsu said.

‘Now that I think about it, he’s right.’ Though it’s only been less than a day they’ve been there, the four of them seemed different. “It’s probably nothing, hormones are probably just different here.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Black Zetsu asked. Kakuzu didn’t answer and walked away, so he just shrugged it off as nothing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with the younger group of Akatsuki, they found themselves in a “Old Navy”, apparently Sasori thought the store was interesting. 

‘Since when was Saori interested in anything beside them damned puppets, un!?’ Deidara thought. He sighed, as they walked into another aisle. It wasn’t too long before Saori bought something and they walked outside the store. But of course all good things must come to an end.

Itachi saw a store that caught his eye. So of course they entered it. 

There were a large number of people in the store. “Why the hell is this fuckward so damn crowded?!” Hidan complained loudly. Sasori rolled his eyes at Hidan’s antics. As they followed Itachi deeper into the store, and the father they went into the store the more weirder things they saw.

It wasn’t until they got to the back of the store when they had some serious questions. 

“Hoooly Shit someone made me as a fucking voodoo doll!” Hidan shouted looking at a Hidan Plushie, among other Naruto plushies. Hidan’s outburst attracted attention. 

“Will you shut the hell up you baka?" Sasori hissed at him. Someone had walked up to Sasori and asked, “A- Are you supposed to be Sasori of the red sand?” They blushed out of embarrassment. “Err yes why?” 

The blush on the person’s cheek immediately disappeared, relieved that he was actually, um “cosplaying”. She felt that she would just die from embarrassment if he wasn’t. 

“Really? God you look exactly like him! Sounds like him too.” They started to attract a quite large crowd around the four of them. “Then I’m guessing your friends are supposed to be Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan right?” She said getting more excited with each name. 

‘Ok this shit is starting to get creepy.’ Itachi thought. ‘Great I’ve started to pick up on Hidan cursing habit.’ He inwardly facepalmed. 

The crowd around them started to grow. 

“Hidan Should Kiss Sasori!” Someone decided to shout from the crowd. “No Way, Hidan belongs with Kakuzu!” Someone else shouted.

“Wha-” Hidan was baffled. ‘How dare they pair me up with such a heathen!’ He was furious but regardless he was blushing, out of embarrassment. 

Noise of agreement came from the crowd. The rest of the group snickered at Hidan’s misfortune even Itachi cracked a smile. ‘Ha, take that asshole, un.’ Deidara thought, still pissed at Hidan for getting him female clothing.

“But we can all agree Deidara-” Said blonde froze at his name, worried at the person next words “-and Sasori are endgame right?” Both boys blushed while Deidara groaned out loud, Sasori groaned inwardly. 

“Excuse me?! There’s no way, their complete opposites!” Deidara relaxed a bit. “It should be Itachi and Deidara!” 

‘WHAT!?’ Deidara was in complete shock, meanwhile Itachi let out a large cough, pink dusting his cheeks. “Nu-un! Tobi obviously has the hots for Deidara! And Itachi is with Naruto!”

‘What did I do to deserve this, un!?’ Deidara cries. 

‘Naruto? He’s literally the same age as Sasuke…’ 

There were many disagreements with this statement. Words like “ShiIta, NaruSasu, SasuNaru, TobiDei, ItaDei, NaruDei, KisIta, etc” flew around in their fan’s shipping war. After a while, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi had their own little fan group around them, taking pictures and videos.

“Hey has anyone seen Hidan?!” Itachi yelled to the other members over the crowd. ‘Shit.’ Sasori cussed. “No I haven’t!” Sasori yelled back.

“Neither Have I, un!” As Deidara yelled back it was then when Itachi started to get trampled. “Dear Kami!” Was the last thing both males heard before Itachi was out of their sight. They both looked at each other before nodding. 

They needed to get in there, pull Itachi out, and look for Hidan before he caused any trouble. 

And that’s exactly what happened. After they were able to get Itachi out, the crowd very slowly started to disperse. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they left the store, they found Hidan at an ice cream shop. “Hidan.” Deidara, and Sasori both hissed at him. “How dare you leave us with those- those- those heathens, un!” Itachi just glared at him. 

“What? I couldn’t stay there with those crazy people! And if that meant leaving you guys that was a risk I’m willing to take.” He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his ice cream. The others just blinked. ‘That’s the first time I heard him not curse in one go.’ Sasori thought, though he quickly shook it off. 

“Whatever.” He said as the three of them sat down at the Table Hidan was at. A waitress came up to them, and they ordered ice cream. Not long after Sasori spoke up.

“Itachi why did you take us to that store anyways?” 

“I saw something that resembled my little brother, I thought it was weird so I wanted to check it out and confirm.” He shrugged. 

“It was fucking creepy how they knew who the hell we were. What are they? Fucking stalkers?” 

Deidara sighed, “I second that. Wait, you have a brother? I thought you were the last Uchiha?” Itachi just shrugged his shoulders, sinking back into his seat as the waitress came back with their ice cream. 

“Something tells me that it’ll be a lot harder to get through this than I thought.” Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose, while sighing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Preview:

It has been about a month since they’ve been in this “New World”, and Kakuzu had come to two conclusions. A) They weren’t going home anytime soon, and B) Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori were seriously acting weird- weirder, than normally. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is like a week overdue, I didn’t have any energy or motivation to write, in other words, I was being a lazy piece of shit just reading fanfictions all day. I didn’t want to write this chapter half-assed so I just waited till I felt ready. Anyways sorry for this being late. I Think that I’m gonna post chapters on Mondays and Fridays, and try to post three times during the break. I have some idea on what ships are gonna be, so don’t worry about that. I have a couple ideas for the upcoming chapters, feel free to give me ideas.


End file.
